SPECTRUM
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Spektrum 7 warna, bila diputar secara cepat akan menghasilkan warna putih. [Thailand Indonesia & Malaysia Indonesia]


**Karasia Pancasila Dharma**. "Itukah nama lengkap siswi baru di Hetalia Academy itu?" Pemuda berkacamata yang berbicara barusan meletakan selembar kertas penuh tulisan ke atas meja. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah ponsel, yang ia gunakan untuk berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

Ayahnya.

["Ya, Chao. Karasia Pancasila Dharma. Seorang siswi dari Indonesia, yang dibicarakan oleh para guru disana. Dan kau, selaku siswa terpandai dan ketua yang ada di kelas ASIAN-II, diberikan tanggung jawab untuk mengenalkan lingkungan Hetalian World Academy ini kepada Karasia..."]

Tangan si pemuda kembali meraih selembar kertas biodata. **INDONESIA**.

Tidak secara tiba-tiba, manik cokelat di balik kacamata itu melotot, meskipun ia tahu sang lawan bicara tidak akan melihatnya. "Lalu kenapa bukan para guru saja, ayah!? Ayah tahu bukan kalau aku harus fokus kepada pelajaranku di kelas X!?" Ingin sekali Chao menolak.

Dan... Darimanakah ayahnya tahu kalau Chao adalah siswa yang paling pandai di kelasnya!? _Stalking_ diam-diam dengan para guru kah!?

Chao -nama pemuda itu- mendengar sang ayah menghela nafasnya. Iris cokelatnya kembali meneliti biodata yang (lagi-lagi) kembali diraihnya. **17 AGUSTUS 2003**.

["Kau, secara otomatis akan dinaikkan ke kelas XI, Chao. Lagipula nilaimu di segala macam mata pelajaran itu di atas rata-rata seharusnya, bukan?"]

Lagi, (untuk yang kesekian kalinya) Chao meletakkan selembar biografi itu ke atas meja. Bersamaan dengan otaknya yang berfikir keras.

Naik kelas secara otomatis? Oh, siapa juga yang tidak mau? Semua orang juga mau naik kelas secara otomatis tanpa harus menghadapi 'kutukan' **(** _read_ : **UJIAN)** yang melelahkan itu.

Tapi kalau diberi tugas semacam ini...

"Aku lebih baik tidak naik kelas-" Terlambat, ujaran penolakan Chao masih kalah cepat untuk terucapkan.

["Tidak. Keputusanku dan para guru sudah bulat."] Setelahnya, sang ayah memberikan penekanan penuh terhadap kalimatnya, ia serius.

Tunggu sebentar. _'Keputusannya... DENGAN PARA GURU!? Oh, SEBEGITU TEGANYAKAH MEREKA KEPADAKU!?'_

["... Dan kau tidak boleh serta tidak akan bisa menolaknya, Kasem Chao Thai Chen..."] Dan tanpa sempat Chao membalas lagi perkataan ayahnya (yang menurutnya laknat itu), hubungan jarak jauh lewat telepon antara kedua insan yang berstatus sebagai ayah dan anak tersebut diputus secara semena-mena oleh sang ayah.

Dan saat itu juga, Chao menginginkan bumi mau menelannya hidup-hidup, hingga dirinya lenyap dari alam semesta. Ia melempar ponsel layar sentuhnya ke ranjang. Tangannya mengacak surai cokelat tuanya sendiri.

"Ini sangat menyebalkan, ana!"

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **Hetalia-Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi adalah milik dari fandom yang telah dicantumkan.

 **.**

●• **. SPECTRUM .•●**

 **.**

 **Rated:** T (R-14). **|Genre:** Drama, General. **|Language:** INDONESIAN. **|Note:** OC, OOC, AU, etc.

 **[APH Indonesia: KARASIA PANCASILA DHARMA]**

 **.**

 **-Indonesia; 14/03/2017-**

 **~'oOo'~**

* * *

Derap langkah kaki yang terhentak ringan memecah keheningan di loromg asrama. Seakan berdetak-detak, terdengar hingga ke sudut lorong yang sunyi dan senyap keadaannya. Memberikan suara yang terkesan agak misterius bagi yang pemilik telinga yang mendengarnya.

Ketika ada seseorang yang melongok untuk melihat keadaan lorong asrama yang mengarah ke pintu keluar, mungkin ia akan menemukan sesosok perempuan berambut hitam kecokelatan selutut dengan sehelai pita merah-putih sebagai bandana perempuan itu yang menjuntai panjang ke bawah, hingga nyaris melewati panjang rambutnya.

Seragam serba panjang yang membaliu tubuh sang perempuan, seakan-akan mengatakan sebuah 'kemungkinan besar' kalau dia berasal dari belahan bumi bagian timur. Kulit kecokelatan, khas negara-negara Asia yang berada di sekitar garis khatulistiwa.

Karasia Pancasila Dharma. Seorang perempuan sederhana, yang memiliki segala macam keunikan dari negara dimana ia berasal,...

... Indonesia.

Iya, Indonesia. Sebuah negara berkembang, dengan 17 Agustus 1945 sebagai tanggal kemerdekaannya, dan sebagai negara yang mulai diperhitungkan oleh dunia. Meski banyak yang tidak mengetahui dimanakah letak bangsa bernama Indonesia dan seringkali merancukannya dengan negara lain dan dianggap tidak ada di dunia, namun Indonesia tetaplah Indonesia. Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, adalah nama resmi dalam bahasa negaranya.

Sesekali Karasia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang bisa ia lontari pertanyaan. Denah yang terlipat sesekali ia buka, memastikan kalau dirinya tidak tersesat di lingkup asrama. Sepi, ia tidak bisa bertanya kepada siapapun untuk mengetahui 'kerancuan' yang mungkin saja masuk ke dalam denah yang diberikan oleh kak Arilinifah kepadanya.

Derap suara dari kakinya yang bersepatu pantofel tiba-tiba berhenti. Menunjukkan kalau si empunya kaki juga menghentikan langkahnya. Karasia menghentikan langkahnya. Ada sebuah kejanggalan yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya.

Melalui ekor matanya, Karasia bisa melihat, ada yang mengikutinya, meskipun tidak terlalu jelas 'penampakannya'. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya benar-benar ada yang mengikutinya di belakang, dan semakin dekat jarang antara dirinya dan 'dia'. Semakin dekat...

Hatinya menyuruh Karasia untuk segera lari secepatnya, secepat yang ia bisa, untuk menghindari'nya', dan mengamankan diri. Namun Karasia tak mau melakukannya. Karasia memilih diam di tempat, ia ingin mengetahui, apa urusan'nya' dengan seorang Karasia Pancasila Dharma dari Indonesia?

Penajaman indera pendengaran Karasia lakukan. Derap langkah seseorang semakin keras dan mendekat. Kepalanya ia putar sedikit ke belakang; hendak mengintimidasi siapapun yang berada di belakangnya.

'Siapa dan mau apa kau mengikutiku...?' batin Karasia, yang ia yakin tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun. Kecuali Sang Maha, dirinya sendiri, dan para pembaca pikiran atau _mind reader(s)_.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga gadis Indonesia itu tidak menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundak kanannya. Bahunya naik sedikit, darahnya mendesir cepat, seiring dengan cepatnya detak jantung dang berada di rongga dada sebelah kiri. Kaget.

Entah secara refleks atau tidak, Karasia memutar tubuhnya, sambil menjauh sedikit. Tatapan iris cokelatnya ia luruskan, menatap wajah si pemilik tangan. Karasia menghela nafasnya. Untung saja bukan orang yang berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Ternyata hanya kau, Razak..." ucap Karasia sembari menurunkan tangan Razak yang masih 'melayang' di udara. Razak menarik tangannya, semburat merah tipis mulai mejalari pemuda Malaysia itu. Ia mendecih pelan. "Kau pikir siapa pula, Indo?" Pertanyaan dengan nada kesal.

"Bukan siapa-siapa..." Karasia melipat denahnya, dan memasukannya ke dalam saku rok. "... Hanya, kukira kau adalah orang jahat yang mengikutiku untuk menculikku, Razak..." Pemuda itu memutar kedua matanya yang terhalang oleh lensa kacamata.

"Dah lah, baik _awak_ pergi _to the class_... _Jom_ lah!" Pemuda Malaysia tersebut menarik (paksa) tangan Karasia. Yang ditarik mulai mengeluarkan protesannya, yang pastinya tak didengarkan oleh Razak.

 _'Iiiiiiiissssssshh!'_

* * *

 **-MALAYSIA-**

* * *

 **Kasem Chao Thai Chen**. "Eh, Malay. Nama lengkap pembimbing awalanku... Ini?" tanya Karasia sembari menunjuk sebuah nama yang sepertinya (dan memang) milik seseorang berjenis kelamin laki-laki kepada Razak. Pemuda asal Malaysia itu menoleh, seraya memerbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

" _Iye_ lah. Habis _tu siape_ lagi-" Razak membalas perkataan Karasia,...

"Aku hanya memastikan, Razak!" potong Karasia cepat. "Oh, dan tumben sekali kau tidak memanggil negaraku dengan julukan laknat yang biasanya terlontar dari-" Karma. Memotong kalimat orang, maka kelak kalimatnya sendiri ganti dipotong oleh orang lain. Itu terjadi sekarang.

Razak mengunci tubuh Karasia, dengan dinding, tangan, dan tubuhnya sendiri yang menjadi 'penjara'nya. Karasia menelan liurnya. Baru sekali ini ia melihat 'adik'nya itu sedekat ini dengannya, apalagi sedang 'mengunci' dirinya dalam posisi... _If you know what I mean..._

Antara dinding, dan tubuh pemuda Malaysia itu sendiri.

Bahkan Karasia yakin, jika ia memajukan atau menggerakan kepalanya kurang dari 2 sentimeter, bibirnya dan bibir tipis Razak akan saling bertemu...

"Karasia, Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia... Itu nama asli dan resmi dari negaramu, bukan?" Anggukan dari Karasia menjawab. Tatapan mata Razak menatap lurus kepadanya.

"Lalu untuk apa aku memanggil negaramu dan kau sendiri dengan julukan 'Indon'? Bukankah itu artinya aku melecehkan nama bangsa, negara, dan tanah airmu, hm?" Anggukan dari Karasia menjawab lagi. Oh, perempuan itu mulai takut sekarang.

Tatapan mata Razak menajam. Terlalu mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya. "Aku harap kau mengerti tentang apa yang barusan aku katakan, Karasia Pancasila Dharma _from Republic of Indonesia..._ " Sesaat kemudian, 'penjara' yang tadi dibuat oleh Razak untuk 'mengunci' Karasia 'terbuka'.

Si pemilik tangan melangkah pergi dari hadapan Karasia, meninggalkan perempuan yang masih terdiam menatap kepergiannya itu sendiri di tempat.

Seraya menyadari ada kejanggalan yang terjadi ketika momentum semi-romance tadi.

"Razak... Sejak kapan kau bisa berbahasa Indonesia, sedemikian fasihnya?" Bahasa Indonesia. Karasia sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau 'kawan'lain negaranya itu bisa berbicara dalam bahasa negaranya.

"... Razak..."

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Ehm, Thailand×Indonesia atau Malaysia×Indonesia ya?**

 **Flamer wajib login ke akunnya, dan harus memiliki karya. Bukan hanya asal** _ **njeplak**_ **saja.**

 **PM? Silakan. Tapi jangan pakai app FFN ya. Gak masuk nanti...**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **Larnetta Balies.**


End file.
